Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity
Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity is a spin off of the crossover fan fiction Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity. It deals with many political themes. Main Characters *Rene Michael *Isabell *Terumi The Federation President. She is an individual anarchist. She became a politician because she wanted to make the laws of the Federation more liberal. *Sanae A close friend and advisor of the Federation President. *Herodes The leader of the conservative faction in the Federation Council. Herodes became a hardliner after an unsuccessful assassination attempt on him. *M.V The boss of SLNVRX. An extremely intelligent businessman and one of the first users of Cyberware. He possesses a headware implant which enhances his intelligence by transcranial magnetic stimulation. *S.I The second boss of SLNVRX. He developed a converter program between brain signals and computer systems together with M.V, which eased the production of Cyberware. Secondary Characters *Markus Will *Benjamin Esser *Artesia Michael Episodes Season 1 *''A problematic summit'' A summit of the leading economic powers of the Alpha Quadrant and the Beta Quadrant is planned. Meanwhile, unknown persons kidnap the Federation President. The is sent to rescue her. Meanwhile , a cadet ship becomes attacked in the lesser magellanic cloud. *''The Thief'' Some years later, Ibo's brother steals documents about the cadet ship stored in the night club of Markus Will to sell them to the Tal Shiar. Because he also stole some documents of the Orion Syndicate, Markus Will hires a killer. Later, Ibos brother meets an agent of the Tal Shiar in London, but they get interrupted by agents of the secret service of the Kzinti, who also try to get the documents. Later, Rene Michael is told to retrieve the documents. *''Battle for the documents'' Ibo appears in the hospital because he wants to protect his brother. He says he should hide in the buildings of a civil rights organisation. While the two travel to this place, Hiromi and the Kzinti agents reappear, because they didn't got all pieces of the documents. Later, Hiromi and Siraika have to land in Akihabara, due to fuel problems and Hideo Sugishita, a hacker and rival of one chief of the SLNVRX megacorporation helps them. *''Wizard and Princess'' The management of SLNVRX tries to get rid of the 2 chiefs of the company to control it alone. To fulfil this, they kidnap the sister of one of the chiefs and unsuccessfully try to take them into custody by hacking the control systems of their houses. Later, because the chiefs were missing, they want to choose a new chief for the time of their disappearing. They choose Adanos, a not completely trustworthy member of the corporation. This episode is named after a chapter of the book Hackers, heroes of the computer revolution. *''Der Umgang mit Mitwissern'' A group of the Orion Syndicate meets in an Italian restaurant in Cologne. After the meeting, the management of SLNVRX gives them the task to kill Hideo Sugishita, a hacker who hacked into the closed circuit television camera systems of the SLNVRX building and watched the choice of the new boss. *''Harsh but vulcanic'' The Federation President goes to a political talkshow. The topic of the talkshow is the emerging energy crisis. *''History lessons'' Several years later , Karala Yagiyu and Madoka Michael visit the Loveparade in Essen. During the parade, a former employee of SLNVRX becomes deadly wounded by an unknown person. Karala and Madoka search for the person who shot at him. Later, it's revealed that the victim of the attack worked for an unknown organisation. Season 2 A second season is currently planned. Allusions to real world incidents *The summit of the leading economic powers mentioned in the first episode is based on the sumnits of the G8. *The energy crisis is based on the oil crisis of the year 1973. *The pardon given to an imprisoned terrorist by the Federation President is an allusion to the petition for pardon by the former RAF member Christian Klar. *The plan of the left faction of the parliament to stop the military mission on Cardassia is inspired by the fact that the "Linkspartei" of the german parliament wants to stop the military mission in Afghanistan. *The dispute within the gouvernmental coalition has got a few similarities with the dispute within the german social democratic party SPD about the Hartz 4 laws. *The element of the story that the president is asked to dissolve the parliament and announce a new election is an allusion to similar incidents in the Weimar Republic. Background *The Story was partly inspired by the TV Series Rome, the reimagined series of Battlestar Galactica, Macross, Legend of the galactic Heroes, Gasaraki, Naruto and The West Wing *Some Aliens are inspired by enemies of the Metroid series of video games. *The political position of the Federation President is similar to the political position of William Goldwin. *The cyberspace scenes are inspired by Tron, REZ and Ghost in the Shell. *The Title "Harsh but Vulcanic" is an allusion to the german political talkshow "Hart aber Fair". External Links *FanFiktion.de - Das Fanfiction Archiv (German) Category:Fan fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity